A new mission
by Mkatsi
Summary: Spike and Xander get sent on a mission together, some surprises pop up along the way. Permanently unfinished.


Life

Author: Mkatsi

Rating: PG

Pairings: Spike/OC briefly, Spike/Xander friendship

Feedback: Yes Please

Disclaimer: The boy's aint mine.

Distribution: Please ask and let me know where it's going.

Summary: Spike and Xander get sent on misson together. Banter and suprises ensue. This isn't going to be finished, I cant recall where I was going with it all.

"Why the heck do we get stuck with these jobs?"

"Cos' we aint up to code when it comes to research"

"yeah I know that but they could-"

"and we're better than the shy witches and the kill first ask later policy that the slayer has when it comes to these types of 'negotiation'"

"yes but-"

"and we have taxed cars"

"right but-"

"and we've been there before so we at least got enough cred between us that they wont kill us"

"Spike, it's just a community centre!"

"Yeah. Right. Exactly. The community centre of Sunnydale, you know, the valley of the sun, in which many sweet gentle natured people live right on top of a big stonking hellmouth!"

"Fine, alright, point made. But I've been to a few clubs and meetings here and I never noticed anything spooky or ookey before"

"Yeah, well mostly it's not, just there's a few back rooms for the stranger or more nocturnal creatures, and some of the owners run in the magiks and such- nothing big"

"really? Wow? Oh hey look we can park there, pull over"

Spike pulled the Desoto sharply into the tight space outside Sunnydale Community centre and screeched to a halt. It was a rather large but unobtrusive one story building, housing sport activities and lessons on anything from baking to the black arts.

They got out of the car and strolled towards the front doors, it was around half 6 and was barley dark but all the welcoming lights were on, Xander chuckled a little at how dead Spike really looked under the glaring fluorescent illumination. Spike's eyes swivelled towards the brunette but only went so far as raising a dismissive eyebrow towards the boy before heading into the building. Xander followed.

Inside the Centre Xander had to admit he was at a loss as to where to go for the encounters of the third (or should that be fourth) kind, luckily Spike was striding confidently ahead like he owned the place, Xander scurried after the vampire into a large hall, there were a few boxes and crates around, some people, and some non-people playing cards or having a beer, but the blonde didn't even look at them, seemed he was headed for the end of the room where a tall, slim dark haired man with his back to them was stood chatting to a heavily pierced blue woman with orange hair in dreads.

As he heard Spike approach, the man turned, as Xander got closer he could just make out the tight dark curly hair just long enough to fall above his twinkling green eyes behind slim-line glasses and the high cheek bones, and brilliant white teeth as he broke into a grin, before Spike got to the guy and reached out for him. Xander winced 'what happened to the subtle non Buffy like approach' this theory however was knocked out of him since Spike wasn't pummelling the guy- oh no far from it- Spike's hands had encased the man's face and had pulled him gently close and had kissed him! On the lips! Just a hard welcoming kiss, then he pulled back, only to receive a smaller biting kiss from that other guy, G.U.Y!

Xander couldn't believe it- Spike was gay! Ok when he counted up all the innuendo and eyeliner and bleach on the guy it became more believable but this was Spike- he had spent over 100 years with Drusilla and had scammed on Buffy and Harmony and maybe he was bi then? But this so wasn't the time to think this though because Spike had already said a proper hello to the guy and been introduced to the blue chick and filled uh.. Ti, Xander thought it was, in on the situation about the new underground sitch in Sunnydale which meant demons were being given easy access to the hospital supply roots somehow even if they changed everyday the vamps seemed to have tracks on it and were selling on blood and drugs like nobody's business. Again Xander had to check himself in order to follow Spike and Ti, who he noticed with some annoyance that he had not been introduced to, but something in his brain told the human that it was more to do with the grin lighting Spikes face and the dancing laughter and happiness in his eyes more than lack of manners that made him forget Xander- and that was again just too weird to think about right now.


End file.
